Let me learn
by ficfan11
Summary: Daniel is un-willing to let someone learn Karate. Can his wife change his mind and let the person learn from the person that taught him?


_A/N: Yet another Karate kid one-shot. I know I need to update a new chosen one but I have had very little time for writing recently and this just wouldn't leave me alone but I promise I nearly done. This one has the Daniel Ali relationship obviously, but also features on an OC I originally had planned for the second one-shot but that story worked better than this one. Set around early 2007, so they are about 34-35. _

Daniel LaRusso woke up to the sound of someone heading down the stairs and smiled. He knew exactly who it was because she did exactly the same thing every morning. He was glad that he was on holiday at the moment. But then ever since going to the Olympics a few years ago as an official in martial arts, he had been promoted to head office and had more time at home as he wasn't traveling around the country anymore. In the ten years he had been a referee he had gained numerous awards and respected by everyone he had officiated against, and a reputation as one of the best martial arts referees of his generation. He had made everyone proud including Mr Miyagi and his wife Ali.

Smiling he rolled over and wrapped an arm around his wife. He smiled, they had been married for twelve years and had been together for nearly twenty, he loved as much if not more than the day they had gotten back together. He loved the family he had. Ali, who was his childhood sweetheart and Grace his seven year old girl, he smiled and closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Grace Miyagi LaRusso sat downstairs in the lounge, eating a bowl of cereal and reading a martial arts magazine. She developed a love for the sport when she found out her dad did it when he was younger, and was a famous referee, she wanted to learn karate now she was old enough for lessons, however her dad would not let her for a reason he never explained. However now her friends had started she was desperate to start learning, her dad had won trophies and was famed in the sport and she wanted to carry on the legacy. Eventually she finished the magazine and turned on the TV, wondering if she could finally convince her dad to let her start learning.

Upstairs Ali LaRusso was waking up. She looked at her husband who was pretending to be asleep. He hadn't been able to fool her since the early days when they started to live together. She grinned wickedly and kissed him on the lips, her smile widened when he responded and then pulled away and looked at his frown and grinned again, "That's what you get for trying to fool me mister, now you can go deal with Grace while I have a shower". She stood up and walked out to the shower, Daniel smiled, stood up pulled on some trousers and a t-shirt and walked downstairs.

As he walked into the living room to get to the kitchen he saw Grace sitting on the sofa, he smiled. She was the perfect mixture of both Ali and Daniel. Her skin wasn't as tanned as Daniels but wasn't pale like Ali. She had long dark brown hair a mostly Daniels black hair but had a touch of her mother's blonde. She had her mother's dark brown eyes, and was tall for her age. She saw him and smiled, "Morning dad, I got my own breakfast".

Daniel smiled and nodded, "Good girl", and he walked into the kitchen. He looked out of the window at the large garden which was covered in a thin layer of frost and smiled. He could have had a famous life as a possible karate world champion, become a millionaire and lived in the fast lane. But he looked back on his life. He was well respected as a former Olympic and world championship referee. He was married to the woman he loved had a child who he would die for, lived comfortably, had great friends and his mentor Mr Miyagi. Could he really have asked for anything better? He didn't really think so.

He made himself a cup of tea and sat on his chair in the living room. He glanced at the TV and saw that Grace was watching a cartoon and smiled, he picked up his phone and checked his messages, he had a few from Johnny who was now a construction manager married to Ali's long-time friend Susan. He was talking about the net profit for the year as Daniel partly owned the company Johnny had started from scratch along with former Cobra-Kai members Dutch and Jimmy. Daniel had more than gained back the money he had invested and now donated most of it to charity, and used some of it for his family. He smiled and replied congratulating his friend and put the phone down. He picked up his tea and took a gulp. Then he heard Grace talk. "Dad".

He looked at her, "Yes Grace".

Grace cleared her throat, and spoke. "Look Dad I know what has been said before but I really want to learn Karate, I am seven now so can I please start dad please".

Daniel sighed and shook his head and drunk his tea before speaking. He spoke in a firm clear voice. "Look Grace I will day what I have said before. No. you don't understand why I don't want you to learn yet, but I promise you will one day".

Grace looked upset and shouted, "Well maybe if you told me why you didn't want me to learn I would understand. My friend Sharon has started so why won't you, a former world famous ref let me"?!

She stood up snatching up her magazine, and stomped up to her room. Daniel could tell she was starting to cry, even though it killed him he couldn't let his little girl learn Karate, not yet. She would understand one day. He stood up finished his tea and walked into the kitchen.

Meanwhile Ali was coming out of the bathroom in a dressing gown and saw her daughter run into her room crying her eyes out. She stood there bewildered, he daughter hardly ever cried. She shook her head and walked into her daughter's room.

As she opened the door, the sight she saw broke her heart, her daughter sat in a corner sobbing quietly. She walked over to her, sat next to her and pulled her into a hug. Grace flowed into her mother's embrace and slowly cried herself out. Eventually she calmed down and looked into her mother's eyes with her identical brown ones. Ali spoke, ""Grace Sweetheart what is the matter"?

Grace hiccupped a few times before speaking. "Its dad, he still refuses to let me learn Karate, but he won't explain why. Do you know mum"?

Ali bit her lip and shook her head. "You know Gracie I have never asked, do you want me to"?

Grace nodded. "Yes please mum, he might listen to you". Ali nodded and stood up she walked out of the bedroom and walked downstairs into the kitchen where she saw her husband staring out of the back window. She cleared her throat.

Daniel turned around and saw his wife standing there, hands on her hips and a glare on her face. He winced, this was how she looked when she was angry with him, and he had a pretty good idea why she was angry with him at the moment.

Ali spoke, "So oh dear husband would you care to tell me why our daughter is upstairs now very upset because of something you said"?

Daniel gulped then spoke. "Ali, love she asked me if she could start learning Karate again when she knows I don't want her too".

Ali spoke, "and why is that, Daniel? I don't know about you but I think Karate would be good for her, it would help her with school work, concentration, she could make new friends, and unless you forget this is why you started learning she could defend herself. Why don't you want her to learn Daniel why"?

Daniel spoke. "Because at this age I don't think she could control it, hardly anyone can. Trust me when I started officialising you remember I used to ref kids matches?" Ali nodded and Daniel continued. "They were wild honey, I don't ever want my baby girl to get involved in that she could get hurt. I don't know how my mum saw me go into tournaments if she felt the same way".

Ali nodded, "You know how Daniel? Because she respected that you had to learn to protect yourself, and get respect from the others. It scares me too Daniel but there is a way out of it"?

Daniel looked at her, "What"?

Ali smiled and giggled, "Really Danny-he blushed at the nickname-Mr Miyagi could teach her".

Daniel frowned then said "Come on Ali, he is about ninety by now".

Ali nodded, "Yes but you know what he is like I am sure you would be delighted to teach Grace, didn't he teach that girl after we got back together"?

Daniel nodded, that was true. He sighed and raised his hand in submission. "Alright I will phone Mr Miyagi and will see if he can teach her, I would rather have him teach her than anyone else". He picked up the phone and dialled Mr Miyagi.

Ten minutes and a phone call later Daniel walked into the lounge where Ali was sat on a sofa. "Ok he agreed readily you were right. He says he will give her the first lesson today if we take her over now".

Ali smiled, "Ok it's settled, let's go tell her". The couple walked up the stairs and entered Grace's room. She looked up and Daniel spoke. "Ok Grace I and your mother have come to an agreement. You can learn Karate, but Mr Miyagi will teach you".

Grace's face broke out in a huge smile. She ran at her parents and hugged them. "Thank you, thank you thank you. I won't let you down I promise, can we go now"? At her parents nod, she smiled wider. "Ok let me get dressed, mum thanks for convincing him".

Ali smiled and winked at her daughter. She took Daniels hand and walked out.

Forty five minutes later the small family had pulled up at Mr Miyagi's house. They hadn't moved far from where Ali and Daniel, had lived as teenagers.

They walked into the front garden and Mr Miyagi was there to greet them. "Danielson, Ali, Grace, good see you". He looked about seventy five compared to his ninety years of age. The lifestyle kept him lean and he moved well for his age. He looked at grace, "Little on go get ready back garden". Grace nodded and sped off.

Mr Miyagi looked at his old student. "Learn like you she will".

Daniel smiled, "So even the first lessons"?

Miyagi nodded, "so pick up three four hour".

Daniel nodded and shook his hand. "Thank you Mr Miyagi, come on Ali lets go, you don't want to be hear when Grace finds out what she has to do".

Ali looked mystified, "Daniel what do you mean"… Then her face lit up in realization, "Your right honey, and come on". She grabbed her husband's hand and dragged him to the car. Waving at Mr Miyagi as they went.

The couple slowly got into the car and as Daniel prepared to pull out onto the road Ali put her hand on his knee. "So Mr LaRusso we have about three hours with the house to ourselves, how do you suggest we spend them"? She said with a sly grin on her face.

Daniel smiled, god he loved this woman, "I could show you but on the other hand I could show you when we get home". With that he pulled out onto the road, as just before he set off he saw Grace standing by a row of cars with Mr Miyagi standing in front of her with two buckets of water, making and motions. Daniel smiled, he remembered all too well being in that position. He spared one last glance and then pulled onto the road and pulled away.

_A/N: You guys better like this I am so tired I am fighting to keep my eyes open. Please review _


End file.
